If X men evolution had facebook
by SuperSandri
Summary: What if X men evolution had facebook? Hmmm...  Plz review if you want more. Doesn't ship Samara 100 percent, but ships enough to consider shipping. Slight Raybitha.
1. Chapter 1

**If X men evolution had facebook.**

**Tabitha Smith is now in a relationship with Ray Crisp.**

**Jamie Madrox likes this.**

**Jamie Madrox **hold on, so Jubilee has Bobby, Tabitha has Ray, Rahne has Roberto, Amara has Sam, and I'm forever alone...my life sucks.

**Ray Crisp – Jamie Madrox **Relax Jamie, you'll find somebody soon, maybe in...10 years?

**Jamie Madrox **D:

**Amara Aquilla **Jamie, there are better things to worry about now, for example, it's Jean's time of the month, and she refuses to listen to anyone.

**Jamie Madrox **thanks for the heads up!

**Amara Aquilla **and btw, me and Sam are not dating!

**Tabitha Smith **bullsh*t Amara! I saw you guys holding hands last week!

**Amara Aquilla **My hands were cold.

**Tabitha Smith **you were indoors.

**Amara Aquilla **this mansion's cold!

**Tabitha Smith **you're a fire mutant, you don't get cold, you told me last week!

**Amara Aquilla **plz shut up Tabitha, Sam might be reading this!

**Sam Guthrie **I am. And I thought we were dating.

**Amara Aquilla **well, if you think we are, then I think we are.

**Sam Guthrie **Okay then.

**Amara Aquilla is now in a relationship with Sam Guthrie.**

**Jamie Madrox **and I'm still forever alone.

**Sam Guthrie **just got a haircut.

**Amara Aquilla likes this.**

**Amara Aquilla **I think it's cute Sam! 3

**Sam Guthrie **I look like a blond Justin Bieber.

**Amara Aquilla **So what? It's biebelicious!

**Tabitha Smith **somebody call the doctor, Amara has a case of Bieber fever.

**Jamie Madrox **I look like Justin Bieber, except I'm cute and more innocent.

**Ray Crisp – Jamie Madrox **innocent? You locked some of us in the danger room for an hour on a pretty f*cking high level.

**Jamie Madrox** well, I'm still cute!

**Rahne Sinclair likes this.**

**Roberto Da Costa **I wanna start a band.

**Ray Crisp **What are you gonna call yourselves? The sweaty ball sacks?

**Jamie Madrox** hahaha!

**Amara Aquilla is now friends with Jean Grey**

**Tabitha Smith – Amara Aquilla ** Why Amara? You brought the enemy into our homebase!

**Jamie Madrox **you've doomed us all!

**Tabitha Smith **Jamie's right, we're doomed!

**Jean Grey **hey guys.

**Ray Crisp **run for your lives!

**Amara Aquilla is now friends with Scott Summers.**

**Jamie Madrox **Stop dooming us Amara!

What the hell was I on when I wrote this? Review if you want more!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned something, but the truth is, I don't.


	2. Chapter 2

**If X men evolution had facebook. Part 2!**

**Jubilation Lee – Tabitha Smith **what was with you at the danger room today?

**Tabitha Smith **I'm tired, I just cant get enough sleep anymore.

**Jubilation Lee** well, if you weren't to busy F*CKING WITH RAY! Then you would way more alert!

**Ray Crisp – Jubilation Lee **sorry for loving my girlfriend then.

**Tabitha Smith likes this.**

**Jamie Madrox **love is such a danger room.

**Bobby Drake – Ray Crisp **dude, come over to my room, I bought Gears of war 3 this afternoon.

**Ray Crisp **Sorry, I'm going to the renaissance fair tonight. Tabby, Sam, and Amara are coming, it's kinda like a group date.

**Sam Guthrie **I'm gonna be a knight in shining armor.

**Ray Crisp – Sam Guthrie **dude! I told you not to wear that, it weighs more than you! Plus, you can't even see out of the helmet.

**Ray Crisp – Amara Aquilla **enjoy your knight in shining armor, if you can.

**Tabitha Smith **lol

**Jubilation Lee **Kitty makes the worst cup of tea in the world, I'm not drinking that stuff hot or cold.

**Charles Xavier **I agree with you Miss Lee.

**Ororo Munroe likes Charles Xavier's comment.**

**Kitty Pryde **I'm right here you guys!

**Charles Xavier **Well...this is awkward.

**Ororo Munroe **agreed Charles, agreed.

**Jamie Madrox **oh crap, the teachers have Facebook! Nooooo!

**Logan H **deal with it bub!

**Jubilation Lee – Amara Aquilla **I am never letting you near my eye brows ever again!

**Bobby Drake** what happened Jubes?

**Jubilation Lee **she burnt my brow off!

**Amara Aquilla **I drew it back on.

**Jubilation Lee **with a sharpie pen!

**Amara Aquilla **you look good.

**Jubilation Lee **you gave me a unibrow!

**Amara Aquilla **You could wash it off and try again.

**Jubilation Lee **this sh*t is permanent!

**Rahne Sinclair – Jubilation Lee **this really isn't your day, isn't it lassie?

**Jubilation Lee **what was your first clue?

**Two chapters in one day? Whew! I must be pretty f*cking bored.**

**Review please, or else their won't be more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**If X men evolution had facebook. Part 3**

**Jamie Madrox **I figured if I was a woman, I'd just fondle my boobs all day.

**Ray Crisp **agreed bro.

**Jubilation Lee **you boys are gross.

**Tabitha Smith **hey! Don't knock it till you've tried it!

**Laura Kinney **you better not be doing it right now smith!

**Tabitha Smith **...maybe I am.

**Sam Guthrie **how do you tell a girl that you really care about her?

**Roberto Da Costa **um...you kiss her?

**Ray Crisp **take her out on a date.

**Bobby Drake **smack dat ass and make her call you papa ice!

**Sam Guthrie **...wtf?

**Ray Crisp – Bobby Drake **dude, is that something that happens to you?

**Roberto Da Costa **that's pretty damn creepy.

**Bobby Drake **I regret nothing.

**Ray Crisp – Tabitha Smith **Love ya Tabby!

**Tabitha Smith **umm...thank you Ray. Love you too!

**Amara Aquilla **okay guys, this is a bit odd. Sam just inboxed me a personal message of him confessing his love for me, what am I to do.

**Bobby Drake **what's wrong with saying you're in love?

**Bobby Drake – Jubilation Lee **I think I love you.

**Jubilation Lee **O.o

**Roberto Da Costa **well, if everyone's confessing their love, I might as well do this.

**Roberto Da Costa – Rahne Sinclair **Rahne, I love you with all my heart and would do anything for you.

**Rahne Sinclair** kind of cheesy to do this on facebook, but I'll say it. Awww...thank you! 3

**Tabitha Smith **this sh*t is starting to get creepy.

**Amara Aquilla **agreed.

**Jubilation Lee **hold on, I smell a hack.

**Jamie Madrox **same here.

**Jubilation Lee – Jamie Madrox **wait a second, Jamie, did you do this?

**Jamie Madrox **is busted.

**Amara Aquilla **why would you do that?

**Jamie Madrox **it's on my bucket list considering the fact that you guys might kill me in about 5 minutes.

**Roberto Da Costa **wait, so I confessed my love for nothing?

**Rahne Sinclair **so you weren't hacked?

**Roberto Da Costa **no, don't think so.

**Rahne Sinclair **so you really love me?

**Roberto Da Costa **as cheesy as it is on facebook, yes. Yes I do with all my heart.

**Rahne Sinclair **aww... don't move roberto, I'm coming to your room.

**Jubilation Lee **you gotta be sh*tting me if this is a hack. Jamie?

**Jamie Madrox **nope.

**Kitty Pryde **got a sh*t tonne of wine coolers for this Friday night!

**Jubilation Lee **is that a hack?

**Jamie Madrox **no.

**Kitty Pryde **party hard bitches!

**Rogue **welcome to my hell.

**Again, what the f*ck was I on when I wrote this? Oh right, I watched X men origins Wolverine too many times in a row. Why did I do that?**

**Anyways, review and fave for more. And to quote my own fic, party hard bitches! **


	4. Chapter 4

**If X men evolution had facebook. Part 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own XME, facebook, PS3, Mortal combat, or the lion king.**

**Jean Grey – Jamie Madrox **Jamie, you can go around the internet and started hacking everybody's facebook.

**Jamie Madrox **Oh my god, how is this even possible, I never accepted your friend request! In fact, I deleted it!

**Ray Crisp **Sorry dude, but I had to hack you in revenge.

**Jamie Madrox **Ray! Not funny! You've just doomed me!

**Ray Crisp **cool story bro. And BTW, you're now friends with Scott!

**Jamie Madrox **FUCK YOU RAY!

**Scott Summers **Don't swear Jamie! You're a minor.

**Jamie Madrox **oh, fuck, me!

_******Transition******_

**Bobby Drake **lifting weights, I see definition already.

**Sam Guthrie **lie!

**Bobby Drake **what do you mean?

**Sam Guthrie **dude, we're in the same room.

**Bobby Drake **no we aren't!

**Sam Guthrie **I can see you, we're in the dining room! We're both on our phones, you're right in front of me.

**Bobby Drake **Sam, shut up. I'm doing this to impress Jubilee.

**Jubilation Lee **Considering that this made me laugh, I think you've impressed me enough. 3

**Charles Xavier **ahh... young love.

**Erik Lensherr **who says we have to be young?

**Jubilation Lee **Creepy... hold on, how did you two get here?

**Bobby Drake **Professor, is it too much to ask you to NOT talk to us on Facebook?

**Charles Xavier **I'm sorry Bobby, I couldn't resist.

**Erik Lensherr **same here Charlie!

**Charles Xavier – Erik Lensherr **I've told you a thousand times, never call me that in public.

**Erik Lensherr **my bad baby.

_******Transition******_

**Jamie Madox **I feel depressed. Some stupid little kid beat me in Mortal combat!

**Ray Crisp **well dude, no matter how good you are at PS3, there's always gonna be some 8 year old asian who's better than you.

**Jubilation Lee **Hey! That's just a stereotype.

**Ray Crisp **no offense jubilee, but it feels true in the video game world.

**Jamie Madrox **what ever, I still feel depressed. And nothing is cheering me up.

**Ray Crisp **Oh come on dude, Im sure you'll find something.

**Jamie Madrox** really? Like what?

**Ray Crisp **well, don't you wanna make out with one of your dupes for a few hours? That always makes you feel better.

**Jamie Madrox **I cant, Logan told me not to anymore. But I did try a fourway kiss last week. It is surprisingly awesome.

**Ray Crisp **now Im tempted to try that.

**Kitty Pryde **No offense, but you guys are acting super gay right now.

**Ray Crisp **dont judge us.

**Jamie Madrox **that's like our motto.

**Kitty Pryde **what's a motto?

**Ray Crisp **nothing, what's the motto with you?

**Jamie Madrox **ha ha ha!

_******Transition to the credits******_

**Yes, as you can see, I put in that Lion King joke. I also added in a new transition, hope you like it.**

**Review if you want more! BTW, the last chapter didn't get any reviews at all. I don't mean to be a cocky bitch, but that was one of the funniest ones I've made yet. Plz read it and I'll smile. **

**See ya! **


End file.
